


Unenthusiastic Jazz Hands

by Oakenheal



Series: Mayhem [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Good Peter Hale, I Tried, Kidnapped Stiles, M/M, Stilinski Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-04-21 00:49:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14273331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oakenheal/pseuds/Oakenheal
Summary: Jasper just wants to live in peace and be left alone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> first time posting anything so you know take that into account. criticism and questions are welcome. Also I Don't have a beta. 
> 
> hope you like it.

It started off innocuously, Jasper would be sitting under his favorite tree just after lunch when the large black wolf would emerge. Just barely poking its head out from the brush about 30 feet away. Every time he saw it he would look up at the wolf and then back down at his book, figuring if he didn’t bother the creature it wouldn’t bother him. When the sun dipped he would get up brush himself off, and head inside his parent’s old cabin well his cabin now. The wolf would sit and watch until Jasper shut the lights off for the night to go to bed.

This carried on every day for a week before the wolf started to inch closer, sniffing the air as it approached. Jasper looking up from his book carefully, he extended one hand slowly palm down. He’d read somewhere it was a good way to get dogs to warm up to you, he hoped it applied to wolfs but figured the worst thing that could happen was a small bite before he’d have the chance to retaliate. The wolfs ears perked suddenly twitching as if it were trying to decide what to do.

Jasper smiled lightly at the wolf before he spoke gesturing lightly with his hand. “Come on boy I won’t hurt you.” The wolf huffed in return like he’d insulted it. “Alright fair enough.” He replied raising his hands in surrender, smile growing across his face. “How about I go back to reading and you decide if you wanna come sit by me?” The wolf tipped its head to the side in confusion, at that he returned to his book nearly confident he wasn’t in any danger.

He’d gotten through another couple pages before he felt the warmth of the wolf next to him. It sat upright next to him leaning just a little into his shoulder. the warmth from the creature spread through him quickly giving him a feeling of comfort and safety he’d rarely known, instinctively he leaned into it. The wolf sighed but didn’t move, seemingly content with the contact.

The wolf returned nearly every time Jasper went out to read for the next couple weeks, after the first couple days he began reading aloud as it seemed to soothe the beast. He missed the feeling he got from it on those few days it didn’t show, desperate for the odd companionship they gave one another. Today was different though Jasper could feel it, of course it wouldn’t take a genius. As soon as he walked out of the cabin the wolf was there waiting, raising an eyebrow he stared moving towards the tree. As soon as he sat down the wolf pushed it head into his chest and huffed heavily. “What’s the matter bud, Bad day?” He asked a bit jokingly. The wolf merely pushed harder damn near knocking him over. “Okay. Okay sorry.” Jasper chuckled wrapping his arms around its neck running one hand down his back in attempt to soothe it. The creature sighed loudly relaxing into Jaspers grasp, they sat like that for what felt like hours. By the time the wolf backed up the sun had already gone down, it looked up at him in way that only be described as wanting.

Jasper smiled with a thought. “Hey how bout we get some dinner?” The wolf stood and spun in place its tail wagging slightly. “I’ll take that as a yes.” Jasper said as he made his way back to the cabin the wolf at his side the whole way. When he opened the door, it looked up at him questioningly. He waved his hand in way of invitation It stepped in hesitantly scenting the air as it went. Jasper shook his head and laughed closing the door behind him. “Come on big guy kitchens this way.”

While Jasper cooked the wolf sat behind him sniffing the air occasionally. “I wonder if I should get you to a vet and have you checked out, maybe get you vaccinated.” Jasper said over his shoulder only to receive a low growl in response. “Ooookay maybe not, how about I just get you some heartworm meds?” The wolf made a sneezing sound and shook its head. “I’ll take that as a no.” Jasper said smiling back at the creature. “Alright well tomorrow I gotta go into town and get some groceries, you wanna come?” the wolf huffed and looked at him like he was stupid. “What? You could totally go it’s not actually in town it’s just outside of it, it’s more of like a farmer’s market type deal.” The wolf expression changed to what Jasper could only describe as uncertainty. “I usually go early less people that way and you get the best produce.” The wolf listened hearing the truth in his word, considering them. “And that bitch Miss Migilan’s little yappy dog is always there, it growls and bites at me every time I get close to her booth. I don’t suppose I could convince you to make a light snack of it?” It made the sneezing sound again with what seemed like amusement.

Jasper finished cooking in silence spooning half the food into a bowl before setting it on the floor and taking the rest to the table, eating it straight from the pan. The wolf moved over to the bowl sniffing heavily at it before diving in only stopping to take a breath. “Woah you’re hungry maybe I shoulda brought some food to you before, just figured you know you were taking care of it yourself.” He said waving his spoon around for emphasis.

Once they both finished Jasper collected the dishes and made short work of the cleanup. Walking over to his bed he sat at the edge taking off his shoes he tilted his head up looking the wolf in the eyes. “So, I’m gonna go to bed now, you wanna stay here or should I let you out?” the wolf looked between him and the door in consideration before walking over and hoping on the bed. Jasper chuckled softly. “Well alright then but just to warn you I’m a snuggler.” The wolf yawned and watched as the man undressed before getting into bed. Once comfortable he patted the side of the bed next to him and looked at the wolf expectantly. “Come on big guy.” It huffed and moved over letting Jasper snake an arm over his side.

They settled in and drifted off sliding closer together as time moved on till there was no space between them. The dreams that normally plagued the wolf didn’t come that night, in their place was a sense of comfort and relaxation. 

Early the next morning Jasper crawled out of bed careful not to wake his companion and was already cooking when the wolf woke. He looked up at the man with surprise. “Morning sleepy head, you hungry or you wanna go outside first?” The wolf walked over and nuzzled his hand affectionately, before heading over to the door. “Kay but be back soon breakfast is nearly done.” Jasper said turning the knob to open it. The wolf bound out the door a few paces before turning around to look at him. Jasper smiled and turned back into the house leaving the door open. somehow, he knew the wolf would return soon.

Just as he’d finished cooking the wolf walked through the door and pushed it closed with his snout. Jasper smiled brightly down at him. “Hope you’re hungry.” He said once again placing a bowl on the floor. The wolf didn’t hesitate this time just began eating. “Guess so.” Jasper laughed sitting down to eat his own helping. 

Once they’d finished and Jasper cleaned up he started for the door swiping a couple reusable bags. Opening the door, he turned back to the wolf. “You comin or what?” The wolf walked out the door and waited for Japer to lock up before he started down the path towards town. They kept in step enjoying the sounds of the forest and companionship neither had expected.

They moved through the market at a respectable pace grabbing a few things from each booth before moving on to the next. Several people cooed at the wolf asking his name or if they could pet him, to which Jasper would shrug or reply that’s up to him. Eventually they reached the point in the trip that Jasper dreaded, Miss Migilan’s booth. He’d bypass it altogether if she wasn’t the only one that sold eggs, but what’s life without a little stressor. As soon as she approached the woman’s evil eyes lit up. “Oh, hello dear it’s lovely as always to see you, I know my little Felix has missed you something awful.” The little rat of a dog had already started growling from its perch in her arms.

“Hello Miss Migilan.” Jasper grumbled. “Just a dozen today please.” The wolf looked between the Jasper and the dog amusement dancing in his eyes.

“Certainly dear, and before I forget you must come over next week we’re having a…is that a wolf?” her tone darkening at the end.

Rubbing the back of his head and smiling. “Uh yeah I guess, he kinda just turned up on day.”

“You should be careful dear that’s a wild animal, it’ll turn on you they always do.” She said with a sneer. The wolf growled at her backing behind Jasper, her dog whimpering as it hid it head in her chest.

“Uh-ummm yeah I’ll do that.” He handed her some money and placed the eggs gently in his bag. “See you in a couple weeks Miss Migilan.” At that he turned and stalked away. Once out of ear shot he looked down at the wolf. “Told you she was a bitch, but hey at least I didn’t get bit this time.” The wolf huffed in clear agreement.

They returned to the little cabin, the wolf watching Jaspers every movement as he put away the groceries. Having finished he headed over to his bookshelf and considered it carefully. “What should we read today?” He pulled to books form the self and held them before his companion. “So, The Hobbit always a classic or the complete Sherlock Holmes?” The wolf raised its paw at The Hobbit before turning for the door. Jasper laughed replacing the other book before grabbing a bag of beef jerky off the counter and heading out to their favorite tree. 

And so, it went on like that for a while the wolf becoming more and more ingrained in his life. They started going for walks a little every day exploring the forest that they called home. Only to come back to the little cabin to eat read and cuddle up next to each other every night. On a few rare occasions someone would come looking for Jasper. Almost no words were shared the young man would simply hand whomever it was at his door a vial of some form, receive payment and close the door. The wolf would look on with curiosity but never really inserted himself in these dealings.

After a little over three weeks just as Jasper placed his bookmark in between the pages to end for the day the wolf head popped up his ears twitching back and forth. “What is it big guy?” Jasper asked concerned. 

The wolfs head dipped in answer and audible and exasperated sigh escaping from him. Moments later a man walked up the path behind the little cabin, he looked haggard his eyes bloodshot his hair a brown greasy mess atop his head poorly fitted clothes wrinkled and dirty. “Derek I’ve been looking everywhere for you.” The man said angrily without looking up. The wolf growled lowly but it was more of an annoyed sound than anything else. 

The man looked up like he meant to say something but his mouth fell open eyes wide in shock and just stood there, staring at Jasper like he was seeing the dead. Jasper coughed lightly a little uncomfortable. “Uh excuse me sir but this is private property.”

The man’s body shook violently like he was gonna breakdown. “St-stiles?” he croaked.

Jasper opened his mouth to speak but before he could the man was on him impossibly fast wrapping his arms around the young man’s waist him lifting him into the air, he made a sound somewhere between a laugh and a sob. Jasper remained still in the man’s grasp mostly out of confusion as he was spun around. The stranger buried his face into Jaspers shirt and inhaled sharply, his body went stock still for a just a moment before he quickly set him down.

The man’s face became a mask of horror disgust and pain. “You’re not… but you look just…” he stopped clearly at a loss.

Jasper put his hands up in front of him. “Calm down mister you’re clearly in distress do you want me to call someone for you?” He backed away slowly trying to edge his way towards his cabin, he motioned for the wolf to join him but it just looked at him sadly.

The man seemed to vibrate anger pouring off him in waves. “What are you? What have you done with him?” his voice slightly muffled by something Jasper couldn’t quite see.  
Jasper figured the man was crazed and wanted nothing to do with it, he continued walking backwards towards his home hands in front of him ready to fight should he need to. The man’s gaze followed him with the impression of dangerous. “Where is he?” the man growled in a low voice his eyes flashing a supernatural electric blue, fangs protruded from his mouth and vicious claws extended from his fingers.

Jaspers eyebrows met his hairline. “Of course, you’re werewolves how could I be so dense.” The wolf let out a long whine ducking his head low to the ground in some way of apology, as Jasper brought his body into more of a crouch readying himself for a fight. “I recommend you leave and take your friend with you, I want no part of whatever supernatural nonsense you’re a part of.” He said keeping his voice even and his heartrate steady.

The man turned facing him completely. “Listen here you face stealing imposter you’re going to tell me exactly where my mate is and maybe I won’t eviscerate you too much.”  
His face scrunched up in confusion as he mumbled ‘face stealing’ under his breath. The man started stalking towards him slowly and Jasper brought both his hands in front of him in reaction. “Okay so clearly there’s some confusion here, my name is Jasper Montgomery and only I moved here like three months ago.” The man stopped in his tracks turning his head to the side looking over at the wolf who nodded in conformation. “I don’t know any Stiles. I’m just a spark looking to get away from… hell everyone and live my life in peace, I didn’t know there was werewolves in this area and if I had I wouldn’t have come.” He rambled out trying to avoid a fight.

The man straightened and stared hard at him. “So, you’re a spark in the know and you thought that was what just a really intelligent wolf?” He said pointing at the beast. 

Jasper shrugged. “Careless optimism. It won’t happen again.” The wolf whined again slowly moving towards the young man until his hand shot up indicating he wanted him to keep his distance. The wolf dipped its head but made its way over to the other man.

The man’s whole body sagged and his features returned to human. He smiled for a brief second before it was again replaced by obvious grief. “Fuck.” He looked defeated. “Sorry… we’ll leave you be.”

Jasper watched as the man and wolf disappeared into the forest, he felt a pang of sadness watching his new companion leave but he thought it was for the best.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper is set on leaving but its not quite that simple.

Jasper sat at his computer looking for housing listings in some rural part of Oklahoma, nothing he’d seen thus far was to his liking to many people, not enough land, houses in disrepair, too expensive. He sighed closing his laptop he decided he need to get something to eat before he went back to looking. The water had just started to boil when he heard a knock at his door. Clicking off the burner he headed over to the door to tell whomever it was to leave when heard an even more insistent knock.

As he wrenched the door open he ground out a blunt. “What!” Standing there was a woman a bit on the short side with strawberry blonde hair and a look of disinterest. She eyed him up and down her arms crossed one perfectly manicured nail tapping against her arm her lips pursed.

After a few seconds she finally spoke. “So, you’re the doppelganger then?” she raised one eyebrow emphasizing her question.

Jasper glowered at her. “Look I don’t know or care why you’re here tell your pack or whatever that I’m leaving and I don’t want any trouble.”

Her eyes trailed up and down his body settling finally on his face. “I don’t see it.” She said ignoring his words. Turning to head towards the path she called over her shoulder. “Let’s go.”

Jasper didn’t watch as she turned her back on him, he simply shut the door and went back to his kitchen. Seconds later he heard his door open and the click of heels on his floor from behind him, he rocked his head back looking at the ceiling searching for the strength not to attack this impetuous girl. “You know normally you wait for an invitation before you enter someone’s home.”

He could no longer hear her but he felt her staring daggers at his back. “I don’t take no for an answer you’re coming with me.” She said lightly.

Jasper turned his eyes briefly flashed a frosty silver. “Look lady I already told your friends I want no part in whatever supernatural drama you’ve got, now kindly leave.” He said grinding his teeth.

Her eyebrows shot up and a smile played on her lips at the sight. “Yeah, I’m not going anywhere without you, the alphas want a word.” 

“Okay and they sent you because?” He asked though he knew full well there was no getting out of this, he’s encroached on their territory albeit unknowingly.  
Her smile deepened. “Normally they wouldn’t but our emissary is… elsewhere.” 

Jasper sighed shaking his head, knowing if he put up to much of a fight they'd just come to him. “Fine, it’s not like I seem to have a lot of choice here.” Grumbling as he went.

They headed out the door and walked down the path in silence coming to a road where the woman car was parked. She clicked a button on her key fob unlocking the doors. “Get in.” She demanded.

Jasper knew that if he really wanted he could more than likely knock this girl out and steal her car but the thought of being hunted again made his stomach turn. He decided it was probably best just to see what they wanted and then get the hell outta dodge. He sat in the car allowing her to take him wherever this meeting was to take place.

The drive was silent and only lasted a few minutes before she was pulling down some dirt road with signs indicating that they were headed toward some closed camping grounds. At least they are meeting in neutral territory and not their pack house he thought. When they arrived, he saw two men one of which was from last night and his former companion still in wolf form. The woman pulled the vehicle to a stop and stepped out before indicating that he should do the same.

The man he hadn’t seen looked at him with an expression of awe, he made a choked sound before he spoke. “My name is Scott McCall and…uh.”

Jasper rose his hand effectively cutting him off. “I’m leaving as soon as I find a new place I don’t want to cause any trouble.” The wolf whined loudly visibly shaking and forcing himself to stay where he stood.

The older man from the night before shook his head. “We don’t want you to leave we want…need your help.”

Jasper looked up at the sky once again grabbing at his hair with both hands in frustration. “And like I said I don’t want any part of whatever supernatural nonsense you’ve got going on.” He pinched the bridge of his nose feeling a migraine coming. 

Scott stepped forward. “Hey, I understand I really do I wish I didn’t have to drag you into this either but we need your help to find our friend.” His face full of empathy. “Without him Derek is screwed and Peter is going feral, you’re our best and only chance as far as we can tell.”

Jasper leveled his gaze on the man searching for the lie, trying to figure out what it is they really want from him and how much it’s going to cost him. “Okay and you want me to do what exactly.”

Scott smiled brightly. “Okay so when Peter told me about you I figured with you looking like him and being magic and all you could find him.” He rambled out quickly.

Jasper face screwed up in confusion but before he could speak the woman who’d brought him here sighed loudly. “We want you to scry for him.” She said before glaring at Scott. “Listen when Peter and I speak you get to far ahead of yourself Scott and never get the full picture.”

“Sorry Lydia.” Scott mumbled.

Jasper rubbed at his face trying desperately not to lose his patience. “Okay you want a scrying spell, great you know anyone with the right ingredients can do that right?” 

Lydia scoffed. “Gee why didn’t I think of that, Peter did you consider gathering the extremely rare ingredients required for a scrying spell?” Her sarcasm and irritation were thick enough to make the air feel heavy.

Peter looked like he could almost chuckle if it weren’t for the overwhelming feelings of grief and pain radiating off him. “We tried that… twice, the spell is being blocked.” His voice sounded raw.

Jasper looked at them like they were stupid. “Great so you expect me to do what exactly?” 

Lydia spoke up before Scott could. “He thinks you’re Stiles twin which is ridiculous.” She said pointing a thumb over her shoulder at Scott.” “But if you are there’s a special scrying spell that only you would be able to cast. It’s unlikely that whomever is blocking the traditional scry would bother to block that one as well.”

Jasper looked to the sky again. ‘These people are fucking crazy.’ He thought to himself. Intellectually he knew it was possible, however incredibly unlikely. But hey he could cast the spell and when it didn’t work he could leave. “Okay sure I’ll cast the spell but after that I’m leaving and you have to agree no matter the outcome you’ll let me go.” 

Scotts face brightened. “Yeah of course whatever you want!” Lydia and Peter seemed to nod their agreement but the wolf huffed his eyes sad.

Jasper looked over at Lydia. “What do we need for this spell?” 

She smiled at him. “A map a little blood and a few phrases in Latin.” As she said this she produced a leather-bound book from her purse handing to Jasper. The page he needed was bookmarked the spell itself highlighted yellow. He read over it the spell was simple enough and required next to no energy just intent.

“Okay who’s got a map and a flat surface?” he asked hopeful that he could get this over with immediately. Peter stepped to one side revealing a bench with a map help down by some rocks on it. “Perfect.” Jasper said happily as he moved over to it. Lydia held out a small pocket knife to him and he looked at her before shaking his head. He lifted one hand over the map and began chanting the spell letting his power fill him infusing the words more and more as he repeated them. The cold silver glow lit his eyes and with a snap of his fingers he created a quick jolt of energy that sliced open the palm of his hand letting the blood drip onto the map. His chanting growing louder adding probably more power than necessary but he didn’t want them thinking he wasn’t trying. 

The few drops of blood moved and pooled together turning the same frosty silver as his eyes, before moving across the map leaving no sign of their existence in their wake. The now silver blood settled itself in Montana and shrinking down till it left a single dot. According to the spell his twin was just outside the city of Missoula somewhere in the mountains.

The four out of the five of them stared at the map in shock while Scoot whooped in excitement. “We know where he is we can go get him!” The overzealous Alpha exclaimed.  
Jasper shook his head vigorously attempting to compose himself before he spoke. “That’s great I’m happy for you, now if you could just drop me off at my cabin I’ll be on my way.” 

The others looked at him incredulously. “You just found out you have a long-lost twin and you want to leave without meeting him or helping to recuse him?” Lydia asked.  
Jasper looked at her with a bored expression. “I believe that’s what I said.” He said dryly. “Also, you never mentioned anything about him needing to be rescued.” He tacked on.  
“But this means you’re his family… Our family.” Scott said.

Jasper was felt more exhausted by the man every second he was in his presence. “No this.” He pointed indicating the map. “Means I’ve upheld my end of the deal. Now if you’d be so kind as to do the same.”

Peter looked at him on eyebrow cresting high on his face. “We agreed to let you go and that was all.” It would have sounded like a joke if the man’s voice didn’t seem so far away.  
Jasper smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes. “Fine.” He growled. Turning he stalked away back up the trail it wouldn’t be difficult to get home just time consuming. He got maybe fifty feet before he saw the wolf trot up from behind him and start to keep pace with him, it looked up at him that same sad puppy dog looks he’d been trying to pull off before still present. “You got what you want from me now go get your friend.”

The wolf huffed but kept walking with him. After a little over half an hour he’d finally returned to his cabin he opened the door and the wolf rushed past him jumping up on the bed. Using it snout it lifted the blankets until it could get under them spinning in circles until it was comfortable. Jasper watched in amusement this wasn’t the first time he’d done this so it wasn’t really a surprise. “Whatever you can watch me look for a new house then.” Jasper said grabbing his laptop and plopping down on the mattress, the wolfs head popped out of the blankets and pushed into his chest. Jasper groaned at being forcefully laid back into the bed, he brought one hand up and started scratching behind one of the wolfs ears.

“Fine we’ll take a nap and then I’ll start searching for a new place.” He said realizing he was more tired than he had thought, Sleep taking him quickly.

He woke around mid-afternoon his stomach growling and a wolf snout pressed up against his ear. “Ugh food.” He complained hearing a snicker in reply he shot up dislodging the still sleeping wolf from his chest. On his couch sat Lydia and two people he didn’t recognize one of them a dark skinned bulky man and the other a fierce looking blonde woman, next to them leaning against door stood a tall curly haired guy that looked like he’d rather be anywhere else. Groaning he laid back down the wolfs head replacing itself on him. “Seriously again with the coming in uninvited, what is with you people?”

“We wanted to see the twin for ourselves.” A woman’s voice clearly not Lydia’s said.

“Wonderful you seen the side show now get out and take the fur ball with you.” He gripped.

“Oh, come on your not even a little interested in who snuck into your place.” She asked all to chipper for Jaspers liking.

“Not unless you came to help me pack.” He quipped back.

“Told you he doesn’t want to stay.” Lydia said trying to fake boredom.

Jasper groaned again. “God what do you want? Money? Potions? Directions to the nearest mental institution? What will it take to get you people to leave me alone?”

“Not how this works cutie.” The other woman said. “We’re here to make sure you don’t leave, well Boyd Isaac and myself are.”

“I’m here because I need to ask you something.” Lydia said smoothly.

Jasper’s hand fell hard on his face wiping down it slowly. “I had a deal with your alphas that if I helped you’d let me leave they agreed which means you agreed whether you like it or not.”

The woman chuckled. “No, you had a deal with Scott, Peter, and Lydia none of which are our alpha. Our alpha is currently lying on your chest and I’m pretty sure he didn’t agree to anything.”

Jasper lifted his head to look at the wolf that was inching its way on top of him a little more every second. Their eyes met and the wolfs glowed red. “Of fucking course you’re an alpha that’s just my goddamn luck.” The wolf seemed to wince at the harsh tone of his words.

“Don’t be like that he likes you and that’s saying something he doesn’t normally like anyone.” The woman said still far to chipper.

Jasper surrendered he wasn’t gonna be able to get out of here without blowing things up, and he really didn’t want to destroy his own property. “Fuck fine Lydia what do you want to know?”

She opened her mouth to speak but paused for a second before finally speaking. “Do you know anything about banshees?” She asked sounding almost hopeful.

Jasper pointed at his book shelf. “Orange book third shelf from the bottom.” Lydia stood and moved to the shelf heels clicking as she walked, ‘who the hell wears heels to a house in the forest.’ He thought idly. She pulled the book stepping back when the whole shelf started to rotate. “Surprise.” Jasper said making mock jazz hands. When it finished its rotation, there was only three books two of them thick tomes and a smaller journal on a singular shelf. “The one on the left bring it here.” He said making grabby hands.

Lydia picked it up and brought it to him. “I’ve never seen this particular book.” She said slowly.

Snorting he flipped through it until he found the page he wanted and handed it back to her. “Copy the page there’s paper and a pencil over there.” He said waving his hand over to the kitchen table. “Now you three in all seriousness how do I get you to leave and take him with you?” he said indicating the wolf that was now almost completely on top of him, it looked down at him smugly like this is exactly where he belonged.

This time it was one of the males that answered Isaac he guessed. “You decide to stay and wait till Stiles gets back.”

“Why?” he asked drawling the word out.

“Because we need him to get Derek back to normal.” The other man Boyd again guessing said.

Jasper pinched the bridge of his nose not for the first time today try to understand the leap in logic. “And I need to stay for that because?”

“Because Derek wants to speak to you.” The woman said. 

Jasper glared at her. "You guys are exhausting."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper finds out whats wrong with Derek and Scott plays dirty.

Jasper glared up at the wolf that now laid fully on his chest, the wolf giving what could only be described as a smile right back. “Why can’t Derek.” he gestured at the wolf with a wave of his hand. “Just turn back on his own?”

Lydia chuckled darkly across the room as she copied the page. “Because Stiles cursed him into that form.”

He groaned and looked over at the young woman sat at his kitchen table. “Why?”

Laughing a little lighter she shrugged her shoulders. “He said something about if he wanted to act like an animal he could just be one, I guess he thought it would be funny.”

“He used a curse as a joke!” Jasper growled loudly his face contorting into pure rage. “And none of you imbeciles smacked the shit out of him for it!” He was up and off the bed in a split-second Derek falling to the floor behind him, the young man’s eyes glowing a bright icy silver. He stood before the three betas in his home furious with them though he couldn’t explain why. When none of them spoke, he stormed over to where Lydia sat, fear danced behind her eyes as she gave attempted to look amused. “Have you even attempted to break it?!” his voice trembled and his body shook the ground beneath him frosting ever so slightly.

“Of course, I have.” She scoffed though it came out weak. “But I don’t have a talent for magic like Stiles does.” 

Jasper growled loudly sliding the book across the table placing it in front of him, he placed a hand over it over and the pages began to flip on their own. “Transformation curse or binding?” he asked not looking up afraid of what he might do to someone that doesn’t deserve his ire.

“Binding I think.” She said softly. 

Jasper grunted in response the pages coming to a stop his eyes finally returning to their normal whiskey brown. He leaned over the book reading it as quickly as possible. He snatched a spare sheet of paper from under the one Lydia had been writing on and started scrawling out the ingredients he would need. Once done he turned back to the other three. “Go get these.” He demanded shoving the piece of paper in the curly haired boy’s hands. He looked over the list before nodding and shooting out the door.

Glaring at the remaining two and gestured at the wolf. “Explain.” 

The woman whose name he still hadn’t learned not that he cared cleared her throat and stood. “We were having a pack meeting and Stiles and Derek got into an argument, which isn’t unusual but Derek got mad and slammed Stiles into a wall. He growled and flashed his eyes, But Stiles just smiled at him a muttered something that none of us understood. After that Derek just dropped to the floor and well now…” she waved her hand at Derek who sat beside Jasper looking up at him. “We went to Stiles and Peter’s place the next morning to try and convince him to undo it but he apparently never came home that night.” She looked like she was on the verge of tears. “That was six months ago.”

Jasper watched her with a frown for a moment before nodding. “Okay first things first we undo this idiocy, and then we can have our little chat.” He said looking pointedly at Derek. “Then I can get the hell out of this mess.”

The woman’s eyes met his. “You really think you can fix…this?” She asked gesticulating at Derek.

He snorted. “Yeah, it’s not even a strong curse, I doubt I was meant to be.” The woman jolted forward wrapping Jasper in a bone crushing hug, murmuring thank you repeatedly. The man on his couch smiled gratefully at him and the wolf made a pleased noise beside him.

Lydia had gone back to the book on the table flipping through it haphazardly, her face scrunched up. “This isn’t a sparks spell book.” She finally said.

Jasper looked over at her from his now trapped position. “No, it’s a witch’s.”

She raised an eyebrow but didn’t look at him as she continued to read. “Interesting I didn’t know sparks could cast witch’s spells.”

“You don’t seem to know a whole lot, do you?” He said extracting himself from the woman’s embrace. He earned a glare from the woman at the table but she said nothing in reply.  
He sighed loudly and set off into the kitchen to start the spell, the boy should be back soon the ingredients shouldn’t be terribly hard to come by. Minutes later Derek’s head popped up ears shifting back and forth before there was a knock at the door.

The unnamed woman sprang to the door only to be stopped by a Jasper clearing his throat loudly. He gave her a pointed look. “Yeah still my house maybe I should get that.”

“Sorry.” She blushed

Opening the door, he wasn’t surprised to see Peter and Scott, although the man in a sheriff’s uniform standing behind him was certainly interesting. “What?” He asked having hoped he’d seen the last of them.

Peter gave a sad half smile and Scott rubbed the back of his head. “We heard you were gonna fix Derek.” Scott said a little sheepishly. “Plus, I thought you might like to meet your dad.”

Before he could respond the sheriff had barged through the door and firmly grasped Jasper shoulders holding him at arm’s length, his eyes accessing as the swept across him. Jasper's body seemed to shake his magic reacting in a way that was unfamiliar to him, it buzzed under his skin sending waves of warmth throughout him. His lit up doing their own assessment of the man in front of him finding no magic or ill intent he searched deeper doing more than a cursory glance at the man’s life. What he found sent shocks through him this was in fact his father. But he was more than that he was an intelligent man, a real parent, a protector, and a widower. Jasper winced at the last bit of knowledge. There was something else something new that he couldn’t quite place his finger on, if it were a color he’d say it was an orangish pink. The sheriff gasped his eyes brightening in recognition. Suddenly Jasper’s mind was flooded with information of his childhood.

The hug that came after was a form of tenderness he’d only ever experienced from a certain wolf who still sat by his side. “My god Genim.” The sheriffs voice was gravely and low, he shuddered in the hold not knowing what to do or what to say. The man pushed him back to look at him once more only this time his face was full of sadness. “I am so sorry, had I known I would of…”

Jasper cut him off. “It’s okay. The spell they cast… you probably didn’t even remember me till now. It’s not your fault.” He had tears in his eyes by the end. Shit how was he supposed to leave now that he had a chance to know his father, his real father. The wolf whined and licked his hand a few times.

The man hugged him again tighter running his hand up and down his back. Jasper looked at the two behind him still in the doorway. “As amazing as this is and I am grateful to have met my father why are you two still here?”

Peter spoke up first. “I was just finishing up packing the car when I got a text from Lydia about what you’re trying to do, and honestly I could use all the help I can get.”

Scott nodded next to him. “We were hoping once you finish this up that we could get Derek and the rest of his pack to come help get Stiles. We don’t know what we’re walking into and Stiles would be pissed if we ran in halfcocked…And we were also kinda hopingyouwouldbewillingtohelp.” He looked away after he finished speaking. “Ya know since he’s your brother and all.”

The Sheriff gave him one final squeeze before letting him go. “I’m going we can talk…catch up on the way.”

Jasper sighed. “Ya’ll aren’t going to drop this are you?” everyone in the room shook their heads most of them with smiles on their faces. He pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned. “You I get.” He waved his hand at the sheriff. “But the rest of you… I don’t get it. You don’t know me hell I could be the worst thing you’ve ever come across. Why are you so intent on keeping me here?” The wolf made a small yip and pushed further against his side.

Peter laughed it was a sad broken sound. “You aren’t the worst thing we’ve come across.”

The rest of the group chuckled it was the sheriff that spoke up. “Stiles has been a terror since day one, your mother used to call him Mischief his magic awakening only made it worse.”

Before he could open his mouth to respond Isaac came crashing through the door backpack in hand. “I think I got everything.” He said a little out of breath. Nodding Jasper waved him into the kitchen, only to have everyone follow him. 

He took the bag from Isaac pulling out the ingredients to inspect them, he noticed the bag also held a pair of sweats and a plain white t-shirt. Happy with what the other man had brought them he turned to face the rest of the group. “Okay all of you out I need some space and I’m sure Derek might like a little privacy.” He commanded making a shooing gesture. Most of the group grumbled but did as they were told. Once alone he looked down at Derek. “You ready to have thumbs again big guy?” he asked with a smile, the wolf barked loudly and wagged his tail.

He combined the ingredients quickly pulling the book up to make sure he was getting it all right. He waved his hand over the bowl he’d mixed them into saying the proper phrases and letting his magic leak into his words. The mixture inside glowed the same silvery color as his eyes before setting into what looked like clear water. Lifting the bowl, he stood before the wolf. “Don’t move.” He said seriously before tipping it over letting the fluid fall onto the cursed wolf. Derek closed his eyes allowing it to splash across him desperate to be able to stand on two legs again. 

The air around the wolf crackled from the release of energy as the curse was broken. Jasper turned his back to the wolf to give the man some semblance of privacy. He’d half expected the sounds of crunching bone or pained cries from the transformation, but was pleasantly surprised to only hear a light whooshing sound followed but two bare human feet padding around behind him. Jasper heard the man pull his clothes on and prepared to turn before a set of strong arms wrapped around him. He felt stubble meet his ear followed by a sound of contentment. “Thank you.” The man said in a broken whisper. 

He shrugged the best he could. “Don’t worry about it any idiot with the proper resources could’ve managed it.”

Derek tightened the hug around him. “But you did it. Thank you.” 

Jasper chuckled and patted on one of the arms around him. “Yeah yeah alright big guy you’re welcome.” He pulled himself from Derek’s grasp and turned to look at him. “Oh, fuck he’s gorgeous.” He thought or at least he thought he thought. Derek smiled brightly at him his ears pinking up. Jasper’s mind stalled for just a second. “I said that out loud didn’t I.”

“Yes, and as adorable as it is I must insist that we get to the matter of my mate.” Peter drawled leaning against the door-frame. 

Derek nodded slowly his face contorting into a frown and his eyes never leaving Jasper's. He sighed in resignation not for the first time today, the supernatural world was gonna drag him into one mess or another no matter what he did. “Okay so what do we know and what resources do we have?”

Peter narrowed his eyes at him. “So different yet so similar.” He said as the others appeared behind him followed by a chorus of yelps and people rushing Derek to hug him. All aside from Jasper Peter and the sheriff stood in a group hug to welcome back the human form of Derek. 

His father wandered over to him placing a hand on his shoulder. “Good job son.” He said with a smile. A genuine smile. Jasper gave him a half smile and squirmed a bit unsure how to take the complement. 

Peter cleared his throat loudly. “If you don’t mind.” He said with a bit of a growl.

Derek nodded. “We should probably get somewhere we can discuss a plan.”

Jasper gave him a curious look before turning to his kitchen table. With a wave of his hand the table doubled in size and six new chairs appeared from seemingly nowhere, before he turned back. “How’s that?” They group looked at him in shock. “What?”

The woman whose name he still didn’t know (I should really get around to asking her name. He thought.) spoke first. “You make magic look so easy.” 

Jasper smirked at her and making jazz hands before motioning for them to take a seat. After everyone had settled they all looked at him expectantly. Realizing quickly, they were waiting for him to speak he mentally shrugged and rolled with it. “Okay so we already know where about he is and I can re-cast the spell on a more detailed map that should give us a more exact location. What we don’t know is who or how many people took him or why they took him. I’m gonna go ahead and assume they have some kind of spell caster since they’re blocking the scrying spell and I’m guessing your mating bond.” He said the last bit indicating Peter whom nodded.

“Alright so the next thing we need to consider is what resources we have and what or whom we’ll need to take, and what or whom we should leave behind. You know assuming you want to keep claim on this territory.” He said pulling up a pen and piece of paper to jot down his thoughts.

Lydia spoke up first. “I’m a banshee but I barley know how to use my abilities other than that I can research anything and everything you’ll need.” Jasper nodded she wouldn’t be much use in a fight right now but it would save time to have her look things up.

“I’ve got my gun military and police training; my going is non-negotiable.” The Sheriff said. Jasper looked at him with a sad smile he’d keep them focused on the task at hand.  
Peter glared at him. “Pissed off near feral werewolf and Stiles mate. I. AM. GOING.” Jasper nodded at him seriously before writing it down.

Derek looked at him with a gentle smile. “Alpha werewolf capable of a full shift.” Jasper smiled back as he wrote it down he’d like to have his furry companion along for multiple reasons, stealth tracking highest among them. “Isaac, Boyd and Erica are werewolves as well but I’d like for them to remain behind to protect the territory as you suggested.” ‘Oh, her name is Erica. Score no awkward conversation then.’ He thought.

“Yeah that sounds alright.” Scott said. “I was gonna leave Liam, Kira, and Malia behind for the same reason.” He paused for a second before everyone was waiting for him to finish. “Oh! Uh I’m a true alpha not sure how that helps but I really want to go.” Muscle was Jasper's immediate thought.

“Awesome my turn i suppose as you’ve all seen I’m a spark but I’m also capable of using most witches magic and some dabbling in the lesser warlock skills, I’m a fifth level expert in krav maga proficient with several bladed weapons but I favor a saber. metal not light.” He says with a tight smile, it’s not exactly a full list of his abilities but it’s the highlights.

The sheriffs face seems to pale. “The magic I kinda understand but where did you learn the rest?”

“Well my par— (no that’s not right they weren’t his parents)— My kidnappers didn't really keep a super close eye on me so long as I didn't leave the manor, people will come teach you anything if your willing to pay enough.” The room around him aside from the sheriff stilled, but all their faces were filled with rage.

After a minute it was Erica who broke the silence. “What do you mean kidnappers?”

Jasper blinked at her owlishly. “Uh that’s probably a story for another time.”

It was Peter jumped into save him from any more questions. “He’s right we’ll worry about his mental state and revenge after we’ve brought Stiles home.”

Breathing a sigh of relief at seeing the other be temporarily placated he started again. “Okay so we’ve got two alphas although one of you should really stay behind for a variety of reasons, a murderous and driven beta, the sheriff whom I’ll outfit a bit better before we get there and me covering all things magic. Everyone else that’s been mentioned is staying but will be kept on alert for research or back up. Is there anyone else whom we can bring with or can lend a hand before we leave?” He sat back and waited.

“Well there is one other person we could call.” Derek said slowly.

“No.” Peter said harshly.

“He’d want to help.” Lydia interjected.

“I don’t trust him.” Peter said his eyes lighting up electric blue.

Isaac snorted. “But you trust the guy we met today.” He said with a gesture in Jasper's direction.

Peter glared at him. “Have you met an untrustworthy Stilinski?” 

The Sheriff smiled sadly. “Okay hang on who or what I’m guessing are ya’ll talking about?”

“Deaton he’s a druid and my emissary.” Derek said with a frown and eyebrows furrowed. “But like my uncle none of us really trust him.” Scott made a disgruntled sound but was ultimately ignored.

“Huh, okay so no druid then not that he’d be very useful.” Jasper said with a shrug. “That it or you got someone else in the wings you haven’t told me about?”

“Well…” The Sheriff started. “There’s one last person but I don’t know how you’ll feel about him.”

Jasper looked at him curiously. “How bad could he be it’s not like you’d associate with hunters.” Several people seemed to choke on air Derek looked away from him the sheriffs face turned a bit red and Peter smirked. “You gotta be fucking kidding me.” He said gaping at them.

“He’s not like other hunters.” Scott said quickly. “He follows the code and he’s helped us a bunch even after…” his voice trailed off and his eyes became sad.

“Scotts right son and I trust him.” The Sheriff said. “Besides he already on his way here.”

Jasper stood abruptly his chair sliding out behind him and falling to its side, his eyes glowing coldly he stared down at the sheriff. “You told a hunter where I live?! What the hell were you thinking?!” But before the Sheriff could speak he was out of the room casting as he went. Silvery runes exploded from his hands lining the walls and door frame, the book on the table flew back to its spot the shelf shuddered and rotated back hiding them once more.

Re-entering the kitchen, he glared at his would-be father. “How long?”

The Sheriffs face had lost all color. “How long till what?” He croaked.

“How long until he gets here!” he screamed. the warmth was sucked from the room and frost spread beneath Jaspers feet. Most of them stared at him with a mixture of shock and fear, Peter growled low slowly standing from his chair.

Before any of them could speak there was a knock at the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper agrees to go rescue Stiles.

Jasper glared at the people in his kitchen as he listened to the polite knocking on his door. Raising a hand, he created a barrier of ice trapping them before heading to the door ignoring the outrage and pounding behind him. Standing in front of the door he looked to the ceiling searching for strength once more, after a brief second he steadied himself and wrenched the door open. The man standing at his doorstep was on the tall side with salt and pepper hair that lead down into a full beard, he had a set of quizzical grey blue eyes and a small smile played on his lips. 

Jasper scowled at the man his eyes still alight he extended a hand to him. The man’s face became a mask of neutrality and his eyes hardened scrutinizing the proffered hand, he reached up slow grasping it. The man gasped as magic flowed into him.

Jaspers voice rang out old and powerful. “Swear that you will bring no harm to anyone under this roof so long as they bring no harm upon you.” The man nodded. “Say the words.” Jasper growled causing the area around them to shake visibly.

“I Swear it.” He replied the words practically stripped from him.

Jasper released his hand then and stepped into the man’s space. “I’d like to take one more precaution if you don’t mind.” Voice serious it wasn’t a question. His hand once again coming up placing it on the man’s chest, he opened his mouth to respond but closed it and nodded. Jaspers magic dove into the man once again like it had with his father. He found a hunter of evil, a protector of the innocent, a teacher, a widower and a father that had lost his child. He saw no ill intent only a desire to help, and there was that color again that orangish pink that he couldn’t explain… research was needed. He retracted his hand and stepped back allowing the man to enter. “What’s your name?”

The man looked at him cautiously. “Chris.” He said stepping into the small house his eyes briefly darting to the wall of ice separating them from the angry growls and pounding.

Jasper squinted at him waving his hand in the direction of the ice melting it to nothing in an instant. Peter, Scott and the three betas practically falling past the now nonexistent wall. Peter was the first to recover glancing between Jasper and Chris. “Are you coming with us then?” 

“Yes.” They both answered.

Peter clapped his hands together. “Excellent. Let’s get on the road then.”

Jasper nodded slowly making his way over to his way over to his bookshelf he grabbed one of his favorites before activating the hidden shelf once again. When it finished its rotation, he grabbed all three books handing the witches spell book to Lydia and threw the other two on his bed. He knelt and pulled a long but short chest out from under the bed and started rifling through it. He pulled his saber, a set of throwing knives, and a pistol with a couple of extra magazines of ammo. Standing he picked up the remaining thick tome and slapped it against his arm with a flash of silver light the book vanished only to reappear as a small tattoo on his arm. He repeated the process with the small journal placing it side by side with the other book, the sword disappeared beneath his pant leg the pistol to his waist and the knives on his shoulder. Done he grabs up the novel in his hand and turned around to face the group the vast majority of which had looks of awe plastered across their faces.

“That’s a real neat trick.” Chris says with a grin.

Jasper shrugs and walks past the group back into the kitchen, opening one of the cabinets he starts pulling several small vials out setting them on the counter in front of him. He places all of them into his arm with another flash of light and turns to face them once more. “Okay I’m ready. But we might actually wanna talk plan before we go.”

Peter steps forward. “What did you have in mind?”

“Well logistically speaking we don’t wanna take to many people so I’m thinking the Sheriff, Peter, Derek, Chris, and myself should go in one car together. Scott and two others of his choice preferably the strongest fighters left should follow us an hour or so later.” 

Scott looked at him quizzically. “Why would we wait to follow? Doesn’t it make more sense to go as a group show a united front and all that.”

“I suppose we could but I want you to come after in case we need back up or if we fail and get either captured or killed you can still swoop in and rescue Stiles.”

Chris nodded “It’s a solid plan.” There was a murmuring of agreement as people started heading to the door.

The Sheriff walked up to Jasper's side and clasped him on the shoulder. “Let’s go get your brother.”

Jasper smiled up at the older man. “Sounds good.” He headed out the door and took one last look inside before closing the door and locking it.

As the group headed down the path together Scott and Lydia moved to flank him. “Hey so thanks for helping with—he waved his hand in the air—everything.” Jasper nodded at him once in acknowledgment. 

Lydia looking at the book in her hands bumped against his side. “You should probably give us your number so we can get in contact”

“I don’t own a phone.”

She looked up at him judgmentally and sighed loudly. “And why do you not own a phone?”

“Well A) I have no one I wish to speak to and B) phones are traceable and when you live a life in hiding those are things you tend to avoid.” 

“Why are you hiding?” Scott asked.

“It’s a long story.” Jasper replied with a shake of his head.

“Why did you give me the book.” Lydia finally asked he’d wondered how long it would take.

“Dunno just felt right. Maybe you’ll find some useful stuff in there.” He answered with a smile. She pursed her lips and looked back down at the book.

When they reached the end of the path everyone broke off into groups those going on the mission walked over to a large black SUV. The Sheriff and Chris were standing by the back hatch looking over the weapons silently debating if they should get more. Ultimately, they decided to just go with what they had as everyone seemed desperate to go after Stiles.

They loaded into the vehicle Chris was driving and the Sheriff was in the passenger seat leaving Jasper in the back with Peter and Derek on either side of him. “It’s about a fifteen-hour drive, Noah and I will handle the driving so get some rest.” Chris said. 

The first hour of the drive was held in silence until Jasper spoke up. “Someone should let Scott know to start following after us, and tell him not to rush we don’t want him catching up with us to soon.” The Sheriff pulled out his phone and shot a quick text to the young alpha with Jasper's instructions. “Oh, and when we get close we’re gonna need to get a map of the area so I can scry for Stiles again.” Chris grunted in understanding.

Thirty minutes later Derek nudged Jasper with his shoulder, catching his attention he pointed at the book in the young sparks hands. He attempted to hand the book over to the wolf but Derek merely waved him off. “You want me to read?” Derek nods fervently. “Hey, do ya’ll mind if I read aloud since there’s no music or anything?” 

Chris met his eyes in the rear-view for a brief second but gave no other response, Peter just stared forward into nothingness, the Sheriff turned in his chair and smiled brightly at him. “Sounds good what book did you bring?”

“Wizards First Rule, it’s one of my favorites but all things considered maybe it wasn’t best choice.”

“Stiles likes that book.” Peter said softly. Jasper blinks at him still unsure if he should read it or not there’s some not so great imagery later in the book, but Peter nudges him without looking in silent approval. 

And so, he starts reading aloud. He reads for nearly four hours before he feels a heavy weight on his shoulder, from the corner of his eye he can see the top of Peters head rest on him. On his other side Derek is also asleep head mashed up against the window, and in the front Chris and Noah have gentle smiles. Grabbing his bookmark, he tags his page and sets the novel in his lap.

“You Stilinski’s have a special kind of magic all your own.” Chris remarks softly.

The Noah nods but offers nothing in the way of words, while Jasper is thoroughly confused. “What do you mean?”

Chris looks at him in the rearview for a moment. “Your brother, your father and apparently you have some unknowable ability to calm even the most savage of souls.”

Jasper snorts but doesn’t argue instead he looks at the man using him for a pillow, this is the most peaceful he’s seen him yet and figures this is his best chance to slip in some magic unnoticed. Closing his eyes to hide their glow the magic within him slowly pushes into the man searching. At first its confusing everything is disjointed the colors flashing to fast to be recognized but eventually he hits a long stretch of dark red. Pain pure agonizing pain, its hot too hot for him to bear for long so he pulls back from it trying to find a way around but every direction he looks inside the man is coated with it. He finds what he thinks to be a narrow spot that leads to Peters core his soul, and forces his way through. It burns he can feel his shoulder where Peters head is connecting with his own heat but eventually he breaks through. 

There isn’t much to see if he’s being perfectly honest, he finds a man that is loyal but only to one, manipulative but it appears to be a dying light, there’s a darkness that could only be described as evil but it’s a shackled thing. Then he finds what he thinks is the only thing holding this man together a brilliant gold so bright it hurt to look at, it’s love in the truest form Jasper has ever seen but its breaking or it’s broken he can’t tell. But it’s still strong, powerful enough to push the pain back not eradicate it but shove it back. Jasper had seen enough and pulls at his magic to back out of the man and hits that wall of pain, he hopes to pull through it like last time but pain is a shifting thing and good lord does it hurt. When his finally though and back out of the man his face is scrunched up in agony, his shoulder feels like it’s on fire and the smell of burning flesh suddenly fills the car.

Peter and Derek’s head jerk suddenly their eyes scrutinizing Jasper. “Ow… sorry.” He says his hand coming to his shoulder magic tickling into the wound soothing the skin and setting it back to normal. Peter rolls the window down glaring at him.

“What did you do?” Peter growls the supernatural electric blue in his eyes bright and simmering.

“I Uh…well I looked at your soul.”

“And it burned you?” Derek asked skeptically. 

“Well not at first.” Jasper says in a small voice.

“Who said you could do that?” Peter asked trying and failing to repress a growl.

“No one. But you did fall asleep on my shoulder.” Jasper pointed out.

“Noted in the future I’ll keep our contact to a minimum.”

“No that’s…look I’m sorry I should have asked your permission first and that was wrong of me. But look what I saw there’s something….”

“What did you see hmmm? Enlighten me?”

Jasper looked down at his hands sadly. “Mostly just pain…too much pain.”

Peter sneered at him. “You’ve no idea.”

“There was one other thing worth mentioning. Your core your very center isn’t in pain, at least not anymore.”

“Don’t.” Peter said looking away from him rolling the window up now that the smell was gone.

Jasper nodded and grabbed Peters hand, when he tried to pull away Jasper tightened his grasp. “I can’t fix the damage to your soul, that’s something only you and your mate can do. But your physical damage that I can do.”

“Now you ask for permission?” 

Jasper winced. “Yeah?. ”

Peter looked at him again eyes searching for a lie he didn’t hear. “Fine.” He whispered.

Jasper grasp tightens a little more as he pushes magic into the wolf wrapping it gently around the long-settled scar tissue hidden by supernatural healing. the burns coat most Peters right side but they aren’t the worst of it by a long shot there’s something else, a dark twisted damage something only seen when someone is resurrected. The necrotic damage is everywhere it spirals through the man burrowed deep into his bones and it pierces through several organs the worst of it in his brain and heart. His magic rips at the damage before quickly filling the area and converting into healthy tissue. Peter looks at him shuddering as his eyes flicker between electric blue and blood red never settling on one as Jasper works. He focuses in hunting for more pulling up every bit of physical pain he can find and eradicating it. What felt like hours to the two of them was over in moments, when Jasper pulled back this time he breathed out and exhausted sigh. 

Peter blinked a few times his eyelids struggling more each time till they shut and he was back asleep. Grabbing his head Jasper lowered Peters back to his shoulder hoping to give him some form of pseudo mate comfort. Derek looked at him in awe his mouth opening and closing failing to find words.

It was the Sheriff that broke the silence. “You okay kid?”

“Yeah just need to eat something maybe take a nap.”

“We’ll stop for food first chance we get.” Chris said.

Six hours later they’d stopped for food and gas twice, Jasper had taken a long nap and Noah had taken the wheel. Waking from his nap Jasper found Peter still on his shoulder and their hands still grasped, and now the addition of Derek’s head in his lap. Slowly he started running his free hand through his companion’s hair.

“He gonna wake up in time?” Derek asked.

“I can wake him anytime just figured he needs the rest.” 

“You’re probably right. I don’t remember the last time I’ve seen him sleep this much.” Derek sounded sad.

“What happened to him.” Jasper asked not sure why he cared.

“A lot… I don’t even know where to begin.”

“The fire.” Chris says without missing a beat.

“I heard rumors about that… about his coma, what happened after.”

Derek tensed. “After when he woke up he was unhinged, killed some people tried to kill some others. We uh… he had to be stopped.”

Jasper nods slowly. “So, you killed him. Who brought him back?”

Derek sighed. “Technically he brought himself back using Lydia myself and the worm moon.”

“Ah ok. That explains the necrotic damage. That leaves me with one last question. How in the hell did he and Stiles end up together?”

The Sheriff snorts. “That’s a pretty good question. I guess it started when Peter betrayed Scott… he was trying to reclaim his alpha powers and lost. We locked him in Eichen house it’s like a supernatural prison disguised as a mental institution.” The Sheriff took a steading breathe before continuing. “He was in there for about a year until one day I came home and found him sitting at my kitchen table, Stiles next to him rambling on about one thing or another at him. Everyone tried for weeks to convince Stiles that Peter wasn’t safe that he needed to be locked up, he wouldn’t hear a word of it threatened damn near everyone with some form of torture or another that made most of them back off. With him having grown into his powers no one doubted he could or that he would if pressed. He never explained what happened just said that it was Peters story to tell and he was happy to be a part of it.

“He’s my mate has been for nearly ten years.” Peter spoke but didn’t move. When no one responded he continued. “When I met him, I knew it immediately, its why I offered him the bit I wanted to keep him by my side forever but it took him a bit longer to find out exactly what that meant. While I was in Eichen my cell mate was a man by the name of Dr. Valack.” Jasper makes a hissing sound at the name. “Heard of him, have you? Then I don’t need to explain the kind of mental torture I was under. I was broken before I was put in there… from the fire and then the whole dying and coming back, but that man… h-he shattered me. One day I woke and just knew that something was different.” He chuckled a bit. “I can’t even describe how happy I was to see Stiles, he just walked up and said, “Hey big bad let’s get you out of here.” Tapped the glass and pulled me through it like it was the simplest thing in the world. As we walked out of there the guards just ignored us like we weren’t there I guess that was Stiles doing as well, never asked. When he got me back to his father’s home he told me that he felt some kind of pull to me that he couldn’t explain.” Everyone went silent letting Peters story sink in.

Jasper squeezed Peters hand. “We’ll get him back to you.” He whispered.

He felt Peters face form a smile on his shoulder. “I know.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Stiles felt a chilled magic flow down his mating bond, he grabbed at it taking what he could. Recovering enough that his migraine dulled to a slight head ache he sat up and tasted the magic. Minutes later he felt a spell slip off him and he remembered, smiling he looked up at his captor from his cage.

“What’s got you in such a good mood?”

“Do you know who follows Mischief wherever he goes?” Stiles asked quoting something his mother had said to his father long ago.  
His captor looked at him curiously awaiting the answer.

His smile turned dark with knowing. “Mayhem.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper and the Sheriff talk.

Chris ended the call on his phone and sighed loudly. “Scott’s group got a flat so they fell behind a bit.” He said aloud for the sake of those that didn’t have enhanced hearing.

“That’s fine we still need to stop and get a map and we should probably get some more food.” Jasper replied. Derek and Noah hummed in agreement.

After pulling over to refuel and get food, Noah handed the keys to Derek. “You mind drivin for a bit I’d like to talk to my son.”

Derek frowned and nodded. “Sure.”

Back on the road with his father now at his side Jasper felt anxious he knew this conversation was coming but he didn’t feel ready for it, and he especially didn’t want to have it in front of others.

“So, Stiles knows this spell or whatever that makes it so only select people can hear a what’s being said. You wouldn’t happen to know it, would you?”

A wave a relief washed over him. “Yeah, I know it.” He replied waving his hand, a shimmering air like barrier surrounded the father and son.

“Ok how about we start with what I remember and you fill in the blanks before we get to what happened after.” Noah offered. Jasper merely nodded waiting for the man to continue. “It was just after your fourth birthday; you and Stiles were playing in the front yard and I had gone inside to get something. When I came back your brother was crying and you… you were gone. After I got him to calm down and tell me what happened I called the station but by the time they answered I—”

“You had forgotten me.” Jasper finished for him. 

“Yeah.” Noah replied tears in his eyes.

“It was a Sunday, Mom was volunteering down at the church like she did after every service. She had told you to take us home so we didn’t have to wait around after her, she said she’d catch a ride home from a friend. Stiles and I were playing cops and robbers… he always played the sheriff and I was always the bad guy, not that I minded it was fun. You had gone in to get us some water and a beer for yourself, you said you’d only be a minute. It wasn’t even that long, the man that grabbed me Lucien Montgomery had me in the back of a white van just a tad faster. I'd seen the van parked down the road a ways before hand but didn't think anything of it. I saw you from the back window of the van as we drove off, you dropped everything and ran straight to Mischief.” Saying his brothers nickname brings a sad smile to his face.

“We were still in the van when they cast the spell, they had everything already set up just needed some of my blood to finish it. I lost consciousness for a while after that. When I woke up I was in a cabin I didn’t remember you mom Stiles anyone, hell I didn’t even know my own name. Lucien and his wife Vivian told me I had hit my head, they basically told me I had amnesia but that it was ok because “We” would make new memories together. That’s when they gave me the name Jasper.”

Noah’s face was a mix of rage and sadness. “Genim I am so sorry, if I hadn’t left you out there I could have…”

Jasper shook his head. “You would have gotten yourself and possibly Stiles killed. It’s fine I’m fine I don’t blame you.”

The sheriff grabbed his son bring him in for a long embrace. “I blame me.”

Jasper chuckled. “Don’t beat yourself up about it too much I’m here now.”

Noah released him and wiped his eyes. “Okay so what happened next?”

Jasper breathed out steadily. “Cliff-notes version?” Noah nodded. “Well about six months later after they’d taken me to their home in Tennessee, they performed a ritual that awakened my magic early, they claimed it was for the best to give me more time to adjust to my powers.” He chuckled a bit. “Totally not the case by the way, I don’t know if you’ve ever seen a four to twelve-year-old with magic but control is the exact opposite of what I had. But it was ultimately an excuse to home school me, they said until I could keep from having outbursts they needed to supervise me. They brought in instructors regularly that taught me the basic curriculum so I mean I did get an education, I got a damn good one really. I think I was six when I met their actual child, she’d been there the whole time and I’d somehow never ran into her. We didn’t do things like family dinners or gatherings or anything and they didn’t celebrate things like holidays or birthdays, at least not with me so, I guess it’s not that surprising.”

The sheriff stared at him slack jawed as he continued his story. “Anyways their daughter Annalise and I got along pretty well. She’s a few years older than I am but if anytime I wasn’t busy with my studies or practicing control she would take me outside to walk around the forest behind the house. At night she’d sneak me ice cream and tell me stories about her school, until now those were my most cherished memories. Later when I turned thirteen they said I still didn’t have enough control over my magic and that if since I couldn’t get a handle on it they’d have to take measures to ensure my safety and theirs. It was a bold-faced lie, they’d planned it from the beginning. The first thing they did was burn runes into my skin.”

The Sheriffs face was white his expression one of horror.

“They put four big ones on my back that are intended for general focus, then another on my chest just over my heart and another set on either arm just inside the bicep. The pain was… well it was bad. One of the ones on my back got infected a couple days after, I got real sick for a while. I think they checked up on my occasionally, don’t really remember a lot. One day I felt a chill run through me and the burns the infection the fever were just gone. Vivian was pissed she said I healed myself on purpose that I didn’t want control. Lucien said it was fine that he’d half expected it anyways, and that they had another way. So, they slapped a pair of bracers on me that drained my magic, not enough that I was exhausted all the time but enough that it became too difficult to practice.”

Noah shook his head. “Son, I’m so—”

Jasper cut him off. “Stop apologizing it’s not your fault.”

“Bu—”

“No.” Jasper said forcefully.

Noah vibrated with rage. “Okay fine so what happened next.” He asked through gritted teeth.

Jasper laughed. “Next was me learning how to fight, I had basically a whole wing of the house to myself after the bracers. Lucien and Vivian only visited to make sure I was alive and Annalise was too busy with school, or so I thought. I stole a credit card from Vivian’s purse and I called up new instructors to teach me how to defend myself starting with my Krav maga, and then eventually moving over into weapons training. They either didn’t notice or didn’t care how much I was spending on the card I stole. It was great I had a revolving door of instructors and if you pay people enough they give you or teach you anything. I had an arsenal of bladed weapons that I’d mastered by the time I was fifteen, but I was really drawn to the saber for some reason. It’s used primarily in fencing but I found that if you strengthen the hilt use a stronger metal for the blade, and really sharpen the hell outta the edge it can be used similarly to a katana.”

Noah nodded a bit dumbly. “I have one of those I think. Got it while I was in the Marine Corps, it’s an NCO’s sword never had a real use for it. You could have it if you like, something of your old mans since your brothers got your moms jeep.”

Jasper smiled softly at him. “Yeah we’ll look at it when we get back.”

Noah grabbed his shoulder tightly. “I got a feeling this story is about to take a turn.”

With a nod he continued. “It’s when I turned sixteen that everything really changed. My magic matured… it happened all at once it wasn’t like before where it grew little by little, it basically doubled over night.”

“The rush of power I felt was indescribable, it scared the crap outta me. I kept thinking that the bracers were malfunctioning and I was going to hurt myself or worse hurt someone else. But that never happened, controlling my magic came as easy as breathing after that. So, I started practicing in secret, stealing books from Lucien and Vivian whenever I saw an opportunity. One of them was the one I left with Lydia was Vivian’s personal book of shadows. If you read the first page it describes it being passed down through the generations from parent to child going back at least twenty generations. Funny thing about that book, it teaches how to turn a spark into a human battery for magic. I’ll give you a guess as to how that’s done.”

Noah sighed deeply. “The bracers?”

“Bingo. They siphon off power and direct it to anyone wearing the appropriate charm. Turns out all three of them were feeding off my magic. Lucien to power his spells Vivian to remain young and even Annalise, she didn’t have much in the way of magical power much to the chagrin to her parents. But by feeding off me she was able to fool them into believing she had just come into her power late. What’s worse is they could have seriously damaged me and my magic be awakening it that early, but those fools.” he laughed darkly. “They just gave me a stronger base of magic to build from. Of course, as long as they were getting what they wanted they didn’t bother to notice or care what I was doing.   
“I was pissed to say the least, but I knew that I couldn’t just take them head on so I waited. I finished my home schooling continued my physical training and practiced my magic ever free chance I got. When I turned eighteen I broke the bracers and left, taking a couple books and as much cash as I could get my hands on. I’m not sure how long it took for them to notice I was missing but it really didn’t matter, on the second night after my “Escape” I ran into a group of hunters. I thought I was saved.”

Noah grimaced. “They abducted you didn’t they.” 

Jasper shook his head. “No, I asked them to take me in to protect me. I told them where the Montgomery’s lived what they were doing to me, what I knew they’d do if they found me. They said they’d handle it and that I was safe. The next day the raided the house killing Lucien and Vivian, I remember feeling weird like I should be sad that my “Parents” were dead but I honestly couldn’t have cared less. They told me Annalise had escaped but that they’d find her, don’t know if they ever did.”   
“So, the hunters let you go?” Noah asked face hopeful.

Jasper shook his head. “At first they said they just wanted to help me acclimatize to society since I was all but a prisoner. So, I lived with them, for a while it wasn’t all that bad they were nice enough people. We’d sit and enjoy a meal together they introduced me to reading for pleasure, they had a couple dogs that the whole family seemed to dote on. But things took a turn for the worse when they caught me practicing magic in front of their kids. It was something little, I had conjured a bunch of butterflies made of light to flitter around the kids, they oohed and aahed at it but the parents freaked. They said they didn’t want me doing evil magic around their children, when I tried to explain that it was harmless they wouldn’t listen.”

“That night they attacked me in my sleep, I guess they didn’t expect me to know how to defend myself. I barely managed to escape and I ran again, and they chased me…for years.”

The sheriff had a pensive look. “Are they still hunting you?”

Jasper shrugged. “I think I gave them the slip about five months ago, I went back to the Montgomery’s home see if there was anything I could salvage. The house was basically empty except for Lucien’s office, he’d warded it so I guess no one could get in. I found the title to my cabin there, I’m pretty sure it’s the same one they took me to after they’d kidnapped me.”

Noah placed a hand on his shoulder. “You don’t have to run or hide anymore kiddo.”

Jasper smiled at him. “Thanks.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Stiles felt the familiar chill of his brother, he reached out with what little power he had trying to get a sense around him. It was an odd sensation like trying to look through frosted glass, but he could see nonetheless. He saw Peter first and his heart soared, his brother had found his mate it was only a matter of time until they found him. 

He urged for the view to change but found he couldn’t affect it so he waited, eventually the images he figured he was literally looking through Genims eyes. He saw Derek or well what he assumed was his grumpy friend, he was happy to see the curse he’d placed on him had been removed. He’d chastised himself every day since his capture for it, willing it to be undone but doubting his power to do so.

The view changed abruptly taking the sight of a sign but he couldn’t read the words as it whizzed by. The last thing he saw before his magic ran dry was his father’s eyes reflected in a mirror looking back at him. His dad was coming for him… they were all coming for him, he hiccuped and tears stung his eyes at the thought.

“Another crying fit little spark my my I’d hate to think you don’t want to be here.” His captor sneered at him.

Looking up at them he wiped his eyes. “Really could’ve fooled me with the cage and the magic cuffs, and you know the whole taking me against my will.” He snarked.  
“You want another beating, is that what it will take to get you to shut that smart mouth?”

“Oh, I wouldn’t do that if I were you, Mayhem wouldn’t like it if I was all banged up he’s got quite the temper.” He replied.

They glared down at him. “You’ve finally snapped then huh?”

Stiles smiled brightly but said nothing. He hoped that he'd get to meet his brother before it was too late.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jasper dripped some blood onto the new map repeating the spell from the day before, watching as it turned silver and slid across marking the location. “According to this he’s in the mountains just east of here, there appears to be an old hiking trail we can take just over there.” He said pointing to the trailhead.

“No vehicle access?” Chris asked pulling a rifle from the back of the vehicle handing it to Noah.

“None that I can see, but the trails rated as easy so it shouldn’t be too bad.”

“Guess we’re going for a stroll then.” Noah remarked.

As they started down the path Jasper noticed several things at once, first and foremost was the ridiculous number of runes and wards carved into the trees. The second was that there were no sounds coming from the forest. And last but certainly not least was the magical barrier, that Peter nearly walked into before Jasper grabbed him.

“Uh, I think whomever has Stiles is a magic user.” He said pointing out the carvings in the trees.

“Can you get us through this?” Chris asked.

Jasper hesitated. “Well yeah but they’re gonna know I dismantled all of it.”

“There goes the element of surprise.” Peter said flatly.

Jasper walked up to barrier placing his hand just shy of it, letting his magic flow out and interact with it he was surprised by what he found. “Huh.”

“What is it?” Derek asked moving up to stand next to him.

“It’s almost like it’s my magic only…warmer?”

“What do you mean?”

“Whenever I pass through my own wards or barriers this is almost exactly how it feels. It’s like the magic making this barrier recognizes me.” He said. 

“If it does that mean you could go through it unnoticed?” Peter asked hopefully.

Jasper shook his head but a smile broke across his face. “No, I can’t pass through it directly and remain unnoticed, I can however lift it up long enough for us to get under it without detection.”

Peter gave him a predatory smile. “By all means little spark show us your stuff.”

Jasper faced the barrier raising his hands letting his magic mingle with the other all to similar energy. Leaning down he grasped the bottom of the spell like it was a tangible thing and lifted. He pulled up watching as the magic seemed to fold and flow like silk till he held the base of the spell above his head and he stepped under it. “Gentlemen.” He said indicating to the path with his head.

After they were all inside Peter looked over at him. “Is that it or is there more?”

Jasper scrutinized the carvings in the trees for a few minutes. “No, we should be fine. Most of these are failed attempts at repelling werewolves the rest are for regular humans but they’re weak. Whoever placed these either isn’t very skilled, or hasn’t been out to tend to them in a long time.”

“Let’s remain alert regardless, Genim is there anything you can do to hide our presence?”

“Uh, yeah sure.” Muttering a few phrases, he touched each of them in turn. “Okay so the spell should muffle our footsteps and it deters people from seeing us.”

“Like we’re invisible?” Derek asked.

“No, more like people’s eyes will just kinda slide off us, it’s not full proof but an actual invisibility spell is exhausting on one person let alone five.”

The sheriff nodded firmly. “I’ll take what I can get, Peter Derek keep those senses of yours on alert, Genim keep an eye out for anything magical. Chris, you watch their backs I got Genim.”

Stepping past the last of the wards Peter went rigid and inhaled sharply. “I can sense him.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stiles smiled as he felt his mating bond thrum. Peter was near and getting closer by the second. Focusing on the mystical force that tethered them together he sent waves a warmth and encouragement.


	6. Chapter 6

Chris held tipped a bottle to his lips trying to get every single last drop. “We should have brought more supplies.” He groused.

Jasper stepped up to his side and tapped the bottle still in hunter’s hand once refilling it instantly with water. “Had a hike been the actual plan I imagine we would have.”

Noah chuckled. “You’re just full of useful tricks ain’tcha kid.”

Jasper shrugged noncommittally. “Little things like that keep you alive.”

Peter and Derek stopped suddenly alert and sniffing at the air, claws dropped from both their hands as the made almost inaudible growls. “Hunters.” Peter snarled.  
Jasper tensed his hands coming up immediately ready to strike. His eyes darted between the trees as he silently murmured out an anti-piercing shield around their group.

“How many?” Chris asked

“Three, no four they’re pretty far out.”

“Somethings off about them though.” Derek added.

“Any idea what it could be?” Noah asked.

Derek shook his head. “I’d have to get closer.”

“We’ll get closer in time just stay alert, Genim you sure this spell of yours is gonna work?”

Jasper gave him an annoyed look, but didn’t respond.

“They’re headed this way.” Peter said in a low voice.

“We could set up an ambush.” Chris said.

“No, we’re going through them.” Peter said forcefully.

The Sheriff and Jasper nodded in agreement. 

“You think hunters could have set up that barrier back there?” Noah asked.

Jasper scoffed. “Not likely, they hate magic almost as much as they hate shapeshifters. Besides if they had they wouldn’t have let those wards get as weak as they did, hunters are meticulous in their security.”

Chris grunted in agreement. “Besides that, most magic users won’t willingly work with hunter’s, if anything they’d be forced into helping.”

“You think they made Stiles but up those wards?” Noah asked.

“No.” Peter replied. “He knows how to properly do an anti-werewolf ward.”

Jasper cocked his head to the side. “But if they had made him do it wouldn’t it make sense for him to do it wrong on purpose? I mean it a pretty intricate spell you mess it even a little and it’s about as useful as an open door.”

“Explain the barrier then.” Peter grumbled.

Jasper frowned. “I’ve actually been thinking about that, I think that either Stiles himself put it up for some reason, or the more likely answer someone else is using his magic.”

“What makes you say that?”

“The magic that barrier was made of, it was almost exactly like mine. That’s not a thing that happens everyone’s magic is different unique to them.”

“But you and Stiles are identical twins.” Noah said.

“Right so it only makes sense that our magics would be identical, or close to anyways.”

Derek stopped suddenly. “Ummm did anyone one call Scott and tell him about the barrier?”

“Shit.” Chris says pulling out his phone. “I’ll text him hopefully they haven’t crossed it yet.”

Chris receives a text alert seconds later, the sound of it is immediately followed by the sound of a gunshot and the low thud of a bullet hitting Jasper’s shield.

“Jasper Montgomery, I have been looking all over for you.” A man’s voice from somewhere in the trees says.

“Chasseur.” Jasper growls.

“Ah you remember me how sweet.” The man says as he steps out onto the path. “I see you still use that particularly annoying anti bullet spell.”

Jasper grins wickedly at the man. “Invented just for you Johnathan.”

Johnathan apprises the group for a moment. “Two wolfs an Argent and a… tagalong? Interesting company you keep these days. Or should I say it’s interesting you keep any company at all?”

“It’s too bad your wife isn’t around anymore, she at least had quips that stung.”

The man glares at him and snaps his fingers. “Melee only till I kill the spark.” He calls out as three other hunters step out of the forest and begin stalking towards the group surrounding them.

Peter and Derek growl going into full beta shift, Peters eyes flickering erratically between blue and red. Chris pulls a couple knives from seemingly nowhere and Jasper steps in front of Noah placing him firmly in the center of the group. Holding both his hands out they flash silver his saber appearing instantly in one hand his pistol in the other. He reaches the firearm behind himself shoving it into Noah’s hands.

“It’s the only gun that will work in this area so long as I keep the spell up, use the bullets sparingly and please don’t shoot me.” He whispers. 

Noah nods pointing the gun at the hunter headed towards Chris.

“I’d say walk away and none of you will have to die here.” Jasper starts his face taking on a look of pure malice. “But I’d be lying.”

Johnathan starts toward him drawing a broadsword from his back. “I’m gonna enjoy cleaving you in two.”

Jasper spins the blade in his hand moving to meet the man, he steps to the side just in time to dodge the blade coming down in a wide arc aimed for his head. Rotating on the balls of his feet he brings his saber in fast stabbing in at the man hard and precise. It was too easy the hit was clean it should have gone straight through the man, instead it bounced of his clothing like it was easily deflected. Spinning again to quickly evade certain death, he glared at the man. Diving back in he slashed across his opponents arm hard hoping to make him drop his weapon, sparks erupted from the attack but no damage was done. He was using magic, the man that had tried to kill him for being a spark was using magic. Well at the very least he knew it wasn’t the fault of bad casting on his part that they’d been seen. 

“You fucking hypocrite!” He growled.

The man smiled swing his sword once more over his head going for another killing blow, only for Jasper to dodge once more. Jasper leapt back to put some distance between, he extended his left hand summoning up his magic he let loose an icy blast. The chilling magic surrounded the hunter circling around him before dissipating into nothing. Jasper growled again magic didn’t work on him and his blade bounced right off the man, he didn’t have a hell of a lot of options left.

Behind him Jasper could hear the obvious sounds of battle, the wolfs growling and metal weapons colliding. He desperately wanted to look back and see if they were okay, but he knew better than to take his eyes off his opponent. With a flick of his wrist and a flash of light his saber returned to its place on his body. 

“Giving up are you, can’t say I’m surprised. I always knew I’d get the better of you one day.” Johnathan said with a sneer.

Jasper snorted. “Hardly.” Placing his hands in front of him he crouched slightly taking his stance and waited. He knew that Chasseur would come to him all he had to do was wait. It wasn’t a particularly long wait the man charged him instantly. He stepped to the side rolling his eyes as the man made the same predictable move an overhead swing. as soon as the sword tip touched the ground he grabbed the man’s wrist with one hand and brought his open palm up to meet his nose smearing it across his face.

The man dropped his sword his eyes tearing up at his broken nose, Jasper smiled viciously. Switching hands, he grabbed Chasseurs wrist and neck spinning the man to throw him to the ground. Wrist still in hand he wrenched back hard across Chasseurs back receiving a sickening pop dislocating the man’s shoulder. Still pulling on the man’s wrist until he heard the man cry out in pain, he aimed to bring the heel of his shoe down hard on the back of Johnathan’s neck. The man rolled into Jasper just in time to avoid the blow taking Jasper’s feet out from beneath him. 

Both scrambling to get back to their feet Jasper took the chance to see how the others were doing. Chris and his opponent were fighting hand to hand both of their knives lost in the fray, While Noah was trying to get a clean shot on any of the hunters. Derek and Peter seemed to be fairing a bit better each of their hunters had several claw marks dug deep into their bodies and were bleeding profusely. 

When Chasseur had finally regained his footing he quickly yanked on his shoulder a solid thud sound indicating it was back in place, he rotated his arm a few times with a grimace on his face. Squaring up he approached Jasper slower this time. Jasper tilted his head to either side receiving a loud crack each time. Steadying on hand in front of him he called on his magic again. “You gonna try that again. Why bother you know you can’t hurt me with it. Chasseur taunted.

Jasper smiled and fired the spell at the ground freezing the ground all around them. “No but I can affect the environment. How good are you at fighting on Ice?” stepping forward confidently he kicked out slamming his foot into the man’s stomach. The hunter doubled over before losing his footing falling backwards, he lurched up trying to correct himself only to have Jasper grab him by the front of his shirt. Pulling the other man forward Jasper landed blow after blow into his face, dropping him to the ground with a crunch. Stepping over top of Chasseur he smiled down at the man who looked up with unseeing eyes, lifting his foot once more he stomped down on his opponent’s throat eliciting a loud squelching sound.

Chasseur writhed around on the icy ground as he choked on his own blood grasping at Jasper’s legs ineffectually. After several seconds the man went still his hand falling from Jasper’s pantleg to the ground. After a long moment of staring down at one of the people that had made his life hell Jasper let out a satisfied breath smiling to himself.  
Turning to once again check on the others he noticed that they had all long since killed the other three hunters and had been silently watching him. “Feel better?” Noah asked.

Jasper nodded. “I really do.”

“Can you do anything about the bodies?” Chris asked.

Jasper waved his hand at each of the dead hunters in turn, their bodies began to glow green before disintegrating to ash.

“That’s useful.” Peter noted.

“Magic.” Jasper replied making mock jazz hands at him.

Derek snorted and walked over to Jasper. “You alright?” he asked examining Jaspers bloodied hands.

Jasper focused for a second healing the slight abrasions on his knuckles. “Never better, but we should get moving.”

The group made various forms of agreement and started heading back up the trail. Noah moved up next to Jasper placing a hand on his shoulder. “I’m guessing that those hunters back there were the one’s giving you trouble.”

“Yup.” 

“Are there more of them?”

“Yeah Chasseurs sons but the two of them usually stick around their home in Tennessee.”

The Sheriff nodded. “You don’t seem upset.”

“About what?”

“You just killed a man.”

“So, did they.” Jasper replied indicating the others.

“True but they’ve got experience with that sorta thing.”

Jaspers raised an eyebrow at his father. “What makes you think I haven’t?”

The Sheriff shrugged. “You don’t seem the type.”

Jasper chuckled darkly. “After everything those hunters have put me through I’d gladly kill every one of them.”

His father looked at him a bit sadly. “Yeah okay kid, just don’t let Scott hear you say that.”

“Why?” Jasper asked drawly the word out slowly.

“Because our most benevolent True Alpha believes every life is precious.” Peter called over his shoulder.

Jasper rolled his eyes so hard he thought he saw his own brain for a second. “That’s just stupid.” 

No one said anything as they continued up the path, Derek and Peter resumed their previous position using their enhanced senses to give them an edge. As they walked Jasper took the time to weave some spells into his father’s clothing protecting him from various things. He’d be pissed if they managed to get his brother back only to have their father die because of a stray bullet or spell. It wasn’t long after he finished that Peter came to an abrupt stop.

“He’s close.” Peter said at almost a whisper turning to look off the trail.

“Lead the way.” Jasper whispered back.

Peter started off into the forest moving slowly picking his way through the brush to make the least amount of sound possible. The rest of the group following behind him closely, copying his steps as best they could. Fifteen minutes of trekking through the forest Jasper feels something he’s only never felt. It’s an echo of pain running straight through his chest, the pain spreads and increases steadily. He clutches at his chest and begins panting, Peter stills for just a moment roars and takes off at run. 

“Peter!” The others yell out in unison.

Jaspers head springs up and he rushes to follow behind the enraged wolf. “NO NO NO NO!” he chants as he goes.

Coming to a clearing there’s a small cabin not unlike his own the door broken in and the sound of someone choking can be heard clearly. Jasper runs up to the door having to grab the frame to slow down, he flings himself inside. Annalise is there holding a bloody dagger in one hand her other held out and Peter a few away from her floating off the ground grasping at his throat. 

Her eyes shift over to him and a cruel smile takes its place on her face. “Little brother how kind of you to join us.” Behind her Stiles lie’s on the floor a puddle of blood around him steadily growing. Looking over her shoulder at him she chuckles. “It’s too bad you’re late I would have loved to see the look on your face when I took your family like you took mine.”

Jasper roars in outrage his hands jetting out in front of him a blast of black twisted lighting flying from his fingertips. He knew full well the spell was forbidden and that it would harm him, that it could rend his soul but he didn’t care. The attack slams into her at incredible force ripping through her magical protections like wet paper and launching her across the small room and through the wall. He barely noticed as Peter dropped to the floor in a heap. Jasper stepped over the older man clutching at his chest in pain. The spell had done some damage, he wasn’t sure how much but knew that something in him was now missing. Not that it mattered much anymore. Stepping through the hole he’d flung his “sister” through he moved shakily but with determination. He sees her trying to stand the energy coursing through her making her body jerk unnaturally. He says nothing his hands frosting over spreading up his forearms quickly the ice turning dark as it disappears up the sleeve of his shirt.

“Ja-assssper pl-eeee-ase.” She stammers the electricity making her jaw clench opened and closed as she tries to taunt him again.

“Fuck you.” He says coldly, lifting his hands again he unleashes a blast of ice at her legs freezing them solid. She screams loudly as Jasper walks over to her. “This is for helping them.” He says as he stomps down on her leg with magically enhanced strength shattering it instantly. The sound of her scream ripples through the otherwise silent forest. “And this is for using me.” He drives his foot into the other breaking it of at the knee. Bellowing out a cry and several curses he ignores her sending two more blasts of ice from his hands freezing her arms. Standing over one her arms he reaches down and grabs it at her bicep. “This is for helping the hunters.” He places his foot on her chest and wrenches up snapping her arm off at the shoulder. She’s devolved into a sobbing mess. 

Using the arm like a club he swings it down on the other shattering them both. “That was for Peter.” He kneels next to her and places one hand over her heart pushing his magic in slowly freezing the organ from the inside out. “And this is for my brother.” He watches as the blood in her body solidifies in her veins, her eyes frosting and losing their color he stares at her until she resembles a macabre ice sculpture, her mouth now frozen open in a perpetual scream… at least until she melts. 

He stands and walks back through the hole he’d made with Annalise’s body, to find Peter clutching Stiles still form rocking him back and forth sobbing. Noah his next to Peter holding Stiles hand in his expressionlessly. Derek is stood on the other side of the room his face filled with rage, Chris is standing in the doorway looking out. There’s a bite mark on Stiles wrist undoubtedly from Derek, but his brother isn’t stirring. 

Noah looks up at him his eyes watery. “You can save him, right? You can bring my boy back to me.”

Jasper gets down next to his brother and places one hand on Stiles forehead and another over the wound on his chest. He pushes his magic with all the force he can muster, healing the wound itself is easy but somethings missing. Stiles soul has fled his body and his spark is snuffed out, even if he could call Stiles soul back to his body his soul would simply reject the incomplete vessel.

Tears flow freely from his eyes and he sniffs as he wipes at his face, he shakes his head and backs away from the corpse of the brother he never got to know. Fuck it he thought he already cast one of the four forbidden spells what’s one more? “I don’t except this.” He says in a shaky breath. Standing resolutely, he walks over to Chris with a flash of light he produces the smaller book from his arm. His journal and pushes it into Chris’s hands. “Give me your phone and start writing.” 

Chris looks at him curiously. “What am I—”

“You’re writing to yourself.” Jasper says cutting him off sniffling. “Whatever you would need to hear to believe me, whatever you would need to end up on their side earlier. Anything you would want to go back and tell yourself if you had the chance” He turns from the man and clicks open the phone he dials for Lydia. She answers after two rings.  
“What happened is everyone okay?” She asks. 

“No.” He responds shakily, but before she can ask anything else he continues “I need you to open the tome to page earmarked with a black and green corner and start reading it to me.”

There’s a sound of shuffling pages and then nothing for a long beat. “Jasper I don’t understand.”

“JUST READ ME THE GODDAMN SPELL!” he screams.

She huffs and begins reading aloud for him. Once she’s done he hangs up without as much as a good bye. Turning he hands the phone back to Chris and looks at him expectantly. “You done?” Chris nods and hands the journal back, Jasper grabs the book in one hand and Chris’s in another and slaps his hand on the page and starts chanting quickly. The page flashes silver and then seals itself to the back of the page in front of it, he does it a few more times until all that Chris hand written was sealed away.  
Stomping over to Derek he thrusts the book at him. “Write.” He demands. Derek nods minutely taking the book he opens to the page just after Chris and starts writing fervently. After a few minutes Derek looks over what he’s written and looks up at Jasper who’s been staring at him. He repeats the spell a few times with Derek and then takes the book and walks over to his father.

Swallowing hard he puts the book in front of him. “Dad I need you to write.” The words are hard to get out.

Noah looks down at the journal then at his son. “Why what good will it do?”

“I’m about to do something incredibly stupid, and I’m going to need all the help I can get.”

Noah steady’s his gaze on his remaining son. “What do you mean?”

Jasper breaths out a broken sigh. “I’m gonna go back, and I’m gonna fix everything I can. Starting with my kidnapping. To do that I’m going to need you to believe me when I say someone is tryin to take me.”

Noah shakes his head. “How will that help?”

Jasper smiles lightly. “Because I’ll stop this—” He waves his hand at Stiles. “From ever happening.”

His father takes the journal and writes, for a long time he writes. When he’s finally done Jasper replicates the spell several times with his father. “What’s the spell for?” Noah asks.  
“It’s a sealing spell that makes it so only the person tied to the page can read them.”

“Smart.” He replies.

Jasper nods lightly standing up to move to Peters side. “Hey, I need you to write.” He says pushing the journal into Peters shoulder.

“No.” Peter replies voice hard.

“You need to Peter, I’m gonna need your help.” Jasper says his voice small.

“No.” Peter says again more forcefully. “If you go back I’ll lose all the time I had with him, and I won’t sacrifice that for a pipe dream.”

Jasper shakes his head at the man. “That’s why I need you to write Peter, Tell yourself about Stiles. Make sure you get to have him.”

Tears run down the older man’s face. “And if I don’t believe it, believe you. What then?”

Jasper grabs his face and forces the man to look at him. “I. Will. Make. You.”

Peter looks like he wants to scoff at the notion but doesn’t he simply take’s the book and starts writing. He writes more than even the Sheriff, tears staining the pages as he goes. When he finishes Jasper grasps his hand lightly sealing the pages for Peters former self’s eyes only. 

With a flash of light Jasper brings forth all that is hidden on his body into a neat pile in front of him. Grabbing the large tome, he flips it open willing the book to turn to the page he needs. Jotting one more spell down quickly he seals it to himself and tosses the book away. Grabbing up three of the potions he downs them in quick succession feeling the magical energy flow through him stronger than before. 

Standing in front of a blank wall he starts drawing runes in his silvery magic plastering them in a circle. The spell itself is surprisingly easy if you have enough power, the only real trick to it is a sense of absolute need. Finishing he turns to face the rest of the room. “I’m going now.”

Noah stands and moves towards his remaining son slowly. “Be careful son. And I’m sorry for what you’re about to be put through. Don’t let me drink too much and…” He doesn’t finish his thought knowing there’s no way to save his late wife.

Chris looks over at him briefly. “My daughter…Allison look out for her okay.” 

“Sure.” He responds.

Derek’s hands find Jaspers shoulders turning him to face the wolf. “I’m sorry we never got to have our talk.” After he says this he leans down and places a chaste kiss on Jaspers lips. “Find me quickly.”

Jasper nods or at least he thinks he does, he’s to shocked to be able to tell.

Peter says nothing he just clutches his now dead mate closer to him a broken sob escaping from him.

Placing his hand in the center of his work he forces his magic into the runes with force cracking the wall in several places as he does so. His eyes alit he chants the words fueling them with magic, the sound reverberating off the walls. The runes start to spin quickly becoming a solid silver disk, a small dark hole opens in the center tearing the circle slowly. It’s like looking at an old photograph, the scene in front of him is one of himself sitting in a church pew next to his brother sandwiched by their parents.  
Huffing out a long breath he tosses his journal through the portal landing it right in his childhood selves lap. With one last push he unhinged what is left of his very essence his memories and his magic from his body and hurled them into his four-year-old self. The portal slams shut leaving only a few cracks in the wall indicating that it was ever there. Jaspers body swayed slightly before collapsing to the ground, his head turned at the sound of someone he no longer recognized calling out to him. The world around him becoming translucent fading from existence itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. But hey let me know what you think.


End file.
